gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Plik:Bohemian Rhapsody Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Opis Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen is featured in Journey, the twenty-second and final episode of Season One. It is sung at the 2010 Midwest Regional Championship by Vocal Adrenaline, with Jesse singing lead. They wear pink and black during their performance and the number is intertwined with the birth of Quinn's baby, Beth, by mixing some lyrics with Quinn's pain (for example "let me go"). It is one of the few songs to be performed for the recording length (aside from the mash-up songs). Their performance earned them first place in the Regionals competition. LYRICS: Vocal Adrenaline: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide no escape from reality Open your eyes look up to the skies and see Jesse: I'm just a poor boy (Vocal Adrenaline: Poor boy) I need no sympathy Vocal Adrenaline: Because I'm easy come, easy go Little high, Little low Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter Vocal Adrenaline: To me Jesse: To me Jesse: Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away (with Vocal Adrenaline: Mama, Ooooooooh) didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow (with Vocal Adrenaline: Carry on, carry on) As if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Ooooooh) ooooooh (Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...) I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all Jesse: I see a little silhouetto of a man (with Vocal Adrenaline: Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango?) Vocal Adrenaline: Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me Vocal Adrenaline Girl: Galileo (Jesse: Galileo) Galileo (Jesse: Galileo) (with Jesse: Galileo Figaro) Vocal Adrenaline: Magnifico-o-o-o Jesse: I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me Vocal Adrenaline: He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Jesse: Easy come, easy go Will you let me go Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Bismillah! No - we will not let you go (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Let me go) Will not let you go (Vocal Adrenaline Girls:Let me go) never Never let you go (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Let me go) Vocal Adrenaline: O-o-o-o-o No, no, no, no, no, no, no Jesse: Oh mamma mia, mamma mia Vocal Adrenaline: Mamma mia let me go Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me Jesse: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh baby, can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out Just gotta get right outta here... (Vocal Adrenaline: Ooh yeah, ooh yeah) Nothing really matters, anyone can see Nothing really matters Nothing really matters, to me Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:FilmyKategoria:Filmy